A Summers Haven
by TenshiYami
Summary: Being a teacher is hard enough but when your controlling a temper and having a bad love life.. RR


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I only own the thoughts that are mine for this flick... this also may be a bit of Relena bashing too.. So don't sue me :P  
Title: A Summer's Haven  
Auther: Guardian Angel  
  
  
He sat down at the table rubbing his neck, it was a long day and it just was begginging. He looked down at the table, he was helping Heero teach kids. The biggest mistake in the world, one he had to strip search heero for any weapons. Ok that wasn't so bad but then he had to keep Heero's temper down before he killed anyone. That was the problem he felt like someone sent him to hell and he just got back from it. Ok so he was Shinigami but that was totally different this was "Heero Yuy hell" and keeping the pilot from strangling kids was not something he was fond of. The guy continuesly wanted to stranger and he had to hold him off and get Heero mad at him. After the first Period Heero almost decked him, for what he was doing in class. He sighed and looked up he could remember how heero looked, so nice and he was the perfect solider well to some degree. He would even admit that the perfect solider out of them all would be Trowa, he would have no emotions about anything but the job and get it done without any remorse. Heero hestitated in many things when trowa didn't. That he gave a chuckle to, the perfect soldier was Trowa not Heero yuy as everyone believed. He stood up when he heard Quatre saying something about getting back to class. He hung his head class with Heero yuy was coming up again, he was just happy this was the last class he had to do today.  
  
He came back in with a smile on his face, being cheerful as ever as Heero just gave him the glare as he always did. Yep, this was going to be the same ole smae ole. Hiding the sigh he had inside he continued to walk in and sit down as Heero started teaching the class. Everything was going smoothly till a kid was acting out, he didn't have much time and restrained Heero before the kid got into to much trouble. Talking to Heero wasn't working trying to get Heero to calm down didn't work either he then told him he would have to live with relena all year instead of kids and that somehow made him calm down and work. He went to sit down again as Heero went working again with kids the school bell rang as kids raced out of there almost seeming scared of their life. Heero just glared as he grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room leaving Duo there by himself. He only shook his head as he grabbed what little he had before going over the room one more time as he went and closed the door locking it up, he heard that Heero was already on his way out and sighed. "Partners... yah right.." He mumbled as he handed the princeable the keys and went on walking catching up to Heero trying to start a conversation but couldn't even get that far with him. It was useless another day with no conversation was ahead. Another day of pain and hate was ahead as well, he only shook his head as they got inside. Waiting a few more hours before everyone came home Duo went to his room laying on it looking up at the cieling. "Is it really worth all of this? Am I getting what I want, what I feel what I want?" He whispered silently his eyes drifted close thinking on things and ended up asleep dreaming a dreamless sleep. Something he had been doing alot of lately weather or not anyone cared. It didn't seem like anyone did.  
  
Duo woke up shaking his head as he went downstairs to where the guys were, a bit worried about him but he fooled them with a smile. He looked at Heero and Trowa then went and took his place right across Wufei and started eating. Everything looked fine but Trowa had a feeling something wasn't right and he was the only one who had noticed. Maybe it was because Trowa always watched everyones actions and new what happened with everyone without even asking just abserving the situation. Or maybe it was because Trowa was Trowa and didn't say much but listened to everyones voice and noticed how it would sound different. Whatever the case was Trowa knew something was wrong but kept quiet on the subject. Duo finished and helped Quatre clean up and put the food away, being cheerful as normal didn't bug Quatre it never did and probably never would.   
  
"So How about a game of cards guys?" Duo's voice perked up looking at them all.  
Heero looked at them almost giving a slight shrug. "Hn"  
"Sure Duo that sounds good." Quatre went to get the cards.   
Trowa just nodded his head in reponse wondering if the cards was just another way to hide what Duo was feeling inside. Duo was like the joker of the group while Quatre seemed to be the ten, Heero the king, Wufei the queen and him the jack. Maybe it was just how life was.  
"Sure Maxwell just no tricks" Wufei scolded again at him, almost making duo look hurt but winked at him.  
  
They played the game of cards and Heero and Trowa were winning but Duo kept up his winning smile. Soon the game was over and the winner as always was Heero. Another night went by of them playing and it was time for them to get some rest. Quatre was the first of them to retire as Heero got up next and went to bed. Wufei and Duo went up next, Trowa decided he was going to stay awake just a little bit longer for he wasn't that tired and didn't need to get up as early as everyone else even though he would.  
  
Duo smiled as he got in his bed snuggling up to Wufei. Wufei looked over at him semi annoyed and put his back to him, as he had done every night. Not understanding how much he was hurting Duo not even caring how bad it would hurt him someday. Duo sighed and tried again "come on Wufei.... I wanna snuggle."   
Wufie looked at him with a glare "Not tonight baka."  
"Fei-kun" Duo looked at him poutingly.  
"No." Wufei stated and glared at him, "Don't call me fei either. ITs Wufei"  
Duo pouted and some how they got into another arguement yet again. No one really heard their fights unless they were awake. Their fighting was getting a bit more agressive each night no matter what happened it was getting worse. Night after night it seemed to get worse the door opened from the room the two were out and Wufei had kicked Duo out of the room.  
  
Duo sat there curled against the wall almost in tears as he rocked himself hearing the door slam. This wasn't fair for him it wasn't fair that he was getting hurt when he was trying to be loving to him.  
Trowa looked up the stairs hearing their yelling he sighed. "When will he ever learn what he has?" Trowa asked himself quietly. He stood up and walked upstairs seeing Duo cry and sat down beside his friend as he had done many nights before and held him as he cried. He knew how to be human and no one really gave him any credit about that, all but duo. Quatre was always trying to find the human inside Trowa but duo saw it. It was how he was raised that made him like this, and now he let Duo cry on him again. The night passed as duo sat there crying till he fell asleep there in Trowa's arms. Trowa stood up and took duo down to the couch and brushed his hair out of his face. "Sleep well Maxwell." He said quietly as he walked upstairs to his room.  
  
The next morning came and everyone was up and was leaving. Trowa looked at duo saying nothing as Duo muttered thanks so no one could hear and Trowa nodded as he headed out to the school yard. Duo put on a cheerful smile as him and Heero were walking on the school grounds and before anyone knew it there was shots going off. Duo blinked as he turned around when he heard a girl scream he felt pain going through his body as he fell backwards, he wasn't even sure there was shouting as he went down. The kid that was there shooting off was one of the kids that was in his class that he and Heero were teaching. Heero blinked not having a gun but caught duo as he tried to stop the bleeding. The sercurity came out and grabbed the kid taking the gun away as the teachers went out of the school running out. Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa saw Heero holding Duo in his arms and ran up. Quatre dailed 911 and gave them the situation as they said an ambulance was on its way. Heero was trying to do everything in his power to keep Duo alive as Trowa was helping as well. Wufei looked down in somewhat fear as he couldn't do anything.   
  
Duo looked up everything was fading as he closed his eyes, he couldn't speak or hear anything. Strange that him Shinigami got hit by something yet he couldn't do anything. The ambulance came and took Duo off, while the others went with him to make sure he was alright. Wufei was paseing the ground waiting to hear some news as Heero sat there with Quatre holding his hand. Trowa leaned against the wall eyes closed and looking to the ground, he wanted Duo happy, and in peace but he didn't want him to be dead. He didn't want to loose someone close to him.  
  
The doctor came out with a sigh and looked over at the group of men that the nurse told him about. "I'm sorry.... He didn't make it.. He had lost to much time by the time we got there."  
  
Wufei blinked and sinked to the floor upset, Quatre went over and thanked the doctor as he was trying to calm Wufei down and himself as wufei just broke saying something about how he treated him the night before. Heero closed his eyes a tear escaped him "damn you maxwell" He said in a low whisper as he looked streight ahead.  
  
Trowa's eyes opened to hear the doctor he closed them as a tear fell down his face. "I hope you found your peace Duo.... I hope you found that peace you need" His voice was cracking with his emotions as he walked out of the hospital and drove off. Looking over a valley he smiled slightly he remembered him and Duo coming out here when Duo was upset and how Duo always said it cheered him up now matter how he felt. He sat down and closed his eyes, "there's more to you than what anyone knew Duo Maxwell."  
  
  
A few weeks later they burried Duo and on his tombstone was written "Duo Maxwell, Shinigami Gundam pilot of Deathscythe Hell"  
  
Trowa smiled and set down two roses and looked at him "Miss you Duo..." He turned around and walked off leaving the grave of his friend, and someone he cared for deeply even if duo didn't know it himself. 


End file.
